A Single Step, A Thousand Miles
by cywscross
Summary: When Tetsuya first arrives at Seirin, it's the start of something he's never had, and for the life of him, he can see no end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Summary:** When Tetsuya first arrives at Seirin, it's the start of something he's never had, and for the life of him, he can see no end.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A series of word prompts; some in order, some not.

No idea where I'm going with this; they're really just some drabbles that pop into mind now and then. It's basically a pit stop for all my KnB muses.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."_

"_I don't much care where-"_

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get _somewhere_."_

"_Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."_

_~ Alice and the Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**1. Unnoticed**

On his first day at Seirin High, Tetsuya drifts in through the school gates, slips between the throng of milling, chattering students all huddled together in excited groups, fills in an application form for the school's basketball club, and then heads to class.

The teacher misses him at roll call (he expects it; he tells her he's here; she automatically dislikes him for playing a prank), he sits on the side in group discussion, and no one approaches him and asks to be friends, either already part of their own circles or simply not noticing him and approaching the handful of other new students instead.

Tetsuya doesn't mind. He's used to it.

Later, after basketball practice, Tetsuya leaves with the knowledge that his new coach is disappointed in him, and while that fact stings a little, he ignores it because this is also something he is used to. He will prove his worth eventually.

* * *

**2. Creepy**

When Taiga first meets Kuroko properly in the fast-food restaurant (because he accidentally sits at an already occupied table and doesn't even notice the guy until he's halfway through a burger), the first thing that comes to mind is that Kuroko is _creepy_.

It isn't just because the guy is ridiculously invisible to a degree that Taiga didn't think was possible, though that certainly contributes to it. No, it's more the fact that Taiga's never met _anyone_ with a poker face like Kuroko's, blank and empty and completely void of emotion.

But he doesn't say anything, and they end up playing a one-on-one, and he's so disgusted by the end of it that he skips right on to outright yelling at Kuroko. How could anyone be this weak in basketball?

(Throughout it all though, Kuroko remains infuriatingly expressionless. He isn't hurt or angry or even embarrassed. He calls himself a shadow instead. That just ups the creepy factor.)

Taiga eats his words later when Kuroko helps them win the game against their senpai, and privately, he wonders how Kuroko, for all his misdirection, can call himself just a shadow when his passes shine that much on the court.

That's a somewhat creepy thought though, not to mention revoltingly poetic, so Taiga keeps it to himself.

And if Kuroko wants to be the shadow to his light, then so be it. A smile flickers at the corners of his mouth when Taiga acknowledges this, one that suddenly makes Kuroko infinitely less creepy, so he's happy enough to go along with it.

Besides, invisible or not, Taiga's one hundred percent certain that they'll both be noticed on the court when they go on to flatten the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

**3. Enemy**

_ "Give us Kurokocchi."_

Before he actually met them, the Generation of Miracles simply ranked as _opponents_ and _prodigal players_ in Junpei's mind. They weren't weak by any means but they weren't anything too far out of reach either.

And then Kuroko drops into their laps and Junpei is equal parts impressed and uneasy. Impressed because _damn, Kuroko can pass like no one else_, but also uneasy, because despite the utter impassivity, there's something brittle in Kuroko's eyes that makes Junpei think of cracked glass gone too long unfixed (if that makes any sense).

He doesn't say anything though, mostly because he doesn't really _know_ Kuroko yet at this point, or any of the other first-years for that matter, but he also figures that being a part of Seirin might help because Kuroko always looks a little happier when he's on the court and playing with them.

But after meeting Kuroko, Junpei wonders if the rest of the Generation of Miracles are like him, on the socially-awkward side, somewhat quirky, but still surprisingly likeable.

They aren't.

Or at least Kise Ryouta isn't, all arrogance wrapped in a childish facade, and wearing the sort of unreliable confidence born from never losing.

Junpei could've looked past all that though if the blond didn't try to poach from their team. Even worse is the mix of complicated emotions that flickers through Kuroko's eyes when he spots Kise, and Junpei just _knows_ that the dynamics between the Generation of Miracles were nowhere near as flawless as the rumours said.

(However, Junpei can inwardly admit to feeling smug relief when Kuroko turns Kise down point-blank. After all, compared to Kaijou, Seirin doesn't have the best reputation.)

Kuroko chose Seirin over all those other highly-regarded schools out there though, and that only makes Junpei more pleased.

So, understandably, his protective side spikes with irritation when Kise barges into the middle of their practice (bringing a gaggle of girls with him to boot) and attempts to coax Kuroko to Kaijou. That just instantly moves Kise from _opponent_ to _enemy_. Kuroko's new and all but he's _Seirin's_ now and Junpei's the captain and he isn't going to let some snot-nosed brat think he can go around flinging invitations at one of Junpei's teammates whenever he likes.

Kuroko and Kagami make Kise pay for it later in the practice match, but from that point on, Junpei draws the line between Kuroko (_theirs_) and the rest of the Generation of Miracles (_enemies to be taken down one at a time, which was their plan all along anyway; this just gives them more incentive_).

After all, if Kise is the weakest of the lot and a single loss from a _practice match_ can make him cry, then Junpei really can't see the rest of the Generation of Miracles being any better.

(He wonders how on earth Kuroko managed to deal with them for three years.)

* * *

**4. Progress**

Rinnosuke is silent by nature and all his teammates have more or less accepted it. He can get his point across most of the time without ever having to say a word, and if need be, Koganei can translate for him.

His new kouhai range from odd to eccentric, no normal between the five of them at all, and Rinnosuke knows right away that they'll fit right in.

He zeroes in on the quietest one though, and he picks up the loneliness behind the composed face easily enough. He's got enough siblings who sometimes have fits of petulance to have learned how to be observant when it comes to what people _aren't_ saying.

So he does his best to make Kuroko feel welcome, at first simply passing water bottles to him or keeping an extra attentive eye on him (Kuroko was hard to keep track of), and then, later, always careful with the number of bentos when he makes lunches for his teammates because Kuroko always seems somewhat taken aback at being remembered and included (which makes Rinnosuke wonder about the kind of life he had before coming to Seirin).

It doesn't really surprise Rinnosuke when he goes to school one day, walks into the gym ready for practice, and automatically places a hand on Kuroko's head and offers a small smile as he passes, just like he does with his own siblings at home. The action comes as easy as breathing, and the surprise on Kuroko's face just makes Rinnosuke's smile widen imperceptibly. The returning tentative smile – along with the typical polite good-morning – he receives instead of blank eyes and deadpan features is the icing on the cake.

Progress.

* * *

**5. Learning**

Tetsuya is learning.

He's learning that the captain expects him to do his best in every practice but overdoing it will get him yelled at.

He's learning that despite Kagami getting stronger and stronger by the day and could probably blow past all of their senpai, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, and even Mitobe are all fully capable of – and fully willing to – reining Kagami back if he goes too far. (This comes as a heart-stopping relief for Kuroko.)

He's learning that lunches are to be spent on the rooftop with his team – friends – and he can no longer get away with drinking only a vanilla milkshake with Coach and Mitobe-senpai hovering over his shoulders.

He's learning that he isn't expected to stay in the shadows, that he's allowed to celebrate just as much as his teammates when they've struggled over another mountain and won another game.

He's learning that his team won't let him _not_ celebrate.

And he's learning that _team_ actually means team in Seirin, and not several individuals playing on the same side but still playing alone.

Tetsuya is learning, and he secretly thinks that he can never repay Seirin for everything they've taught him (if only because they'll never let him repay them anyway).

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**

**This probably won't be regularly updated (not that my other fics are all that regularly updated eitherT_T) but this one won't be at the top of the list when I'm picking a fic to muddle through. Like I said, it'll just be a pit stop to dump my KnB drabbles in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."_

"_I don't much care where-"_

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get somewhere."_

"_Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."_

_~ Alice and the Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**6. Partners in Crime**

When Kazunari jolted awake at the sound of a door opening, he rolled over and blinked blearily at Shin-chan's form ducking out of their room.

That was odd. Shin-chan liked his sleep. He never slept past his alarm clock but Kazunari hadn't been kicked awake yet so that meant that Shin-chan had woken up _early_, and who the heck wanted to do that when their coach and captain were already putting them through hell with all their intensive summer training?

Kazunari flopped back onto his bed. On one hand, his muscles still ached from yesterday's practice (the baths barely helped at all) and if he stayed put, he might be able to catch a few more winks before Shin-chan or one of their senpai came knocking down the door.

On the other hand, he was already awake anyway, and he was curious about where Shin-chan was going at this hour. Knowing his best friend, it probably had something to do with basketball unless Oha Asa had predicted something ridiculous again.

With a wordless grumble, Kazunari tossed back his blankets and crawled out of bed, shivering at the morning chill. Grabbing his coat, he idly peered out the window, raising an eyebrow when he caught sight of Shin-chan with Kagami slinking out the front door and heading towards the basketball court, a basketball under Kagami's arm. Both looked to be arguing about something.

Well what do you know? Shin-chan was making friends.

Kazunari cocked his head before a devious grin crossed his face. This merited spying.

Of course, he mused as he stepped into the hall. It wouldn't do to spy without company. What if he was caught? He didn't want to be chewed out alone.

He'd have to find someone willing to humour him and brave Shin-chan's wrath, which meant...

"What is up with your hair?"

Kazunari stared at the mop of pale blue locks sticking up every which way on the shorter teen's head. Messy didn't even begin to cover it. And he'd thought bumping into Seirin on that first morning of training camp and seeing that bedhead was bad. Apparently, it was even worse right after getting out of bed.

"I can't help it," Kuroko said, still looking half-asleep and, in Kazunari's opinion, more expressive than any other time of the day, especially when the teen stifled a yawn and rubbed at one eye with a loose fist. "Is there something I can help you with, Takao-kun?"

Though it looked like the good manners stuck around the clock. It was a little weird; after all, what kind of teenager in this day and age was that polite to anyone? Most people would be snapping at Kazunari for waking them up. It was barely six-thirty.

Still, this was exactly the reason why he had chosen Kuroko to accompany him.

"Come on," He snagged Kuroko by the arm and proceeded to drag the Seirin player out of his room. "Shin-chan's snuck out and gone to play basketball with Kagami. Don't you want to see?"

"Not really," Kuroko objected, his usual deadpan fast replacing the openness from before. "I noticed when Kagami-kun woke up and left but I fell asleep again afterwards."

_Until you woke me up_ went unspoken, not a trace of accusation in his tone of voice, which was just bizarre, but Kazunari ignored it and ushered Kuroko down the hall and out the front door, thoughtfully snatching a Shuutoku jacket from the row of hooks on the wall in the entrance hall. Shin-chan must've left it here on his way out.

"Here, put this on," Kazunari passed the coat over to the shorter teen. "I don't want your coach coming after me with a butcher knife or something if you catch a cold."

In his mind, that was all too possible, and judging by the brief quirk of Kuroko's mouth, Kazunari's temporary partner in crime thought the same.

The jacket was too big of course but it did the job and the two of them were soon crouched behind a row of bushes and peering out at the two basketball players currently facing each other on the court.

"Oohh," Kazunari smirked somewhat smugly when Shin-chan ducked past Kagami again and scored another three-pointer. "Your partner still hasn't improved enough, Kuroko."

"He's getting there," Kuroko returned blandly, but his gaze was intent on the game, spying just as shamelessly now as he absently jostled Kazunari a little for elbowroom.

Kazunari grinned.

When they were caught later on in the process of trying to slip back inside without anyone noticing, and not by Shin-chan or Kagami either but by Kazunari's annoyed-looking captain who towered over both of them as he glowered down at them, Kazunari sort of expected Kuroko to point fingers. After all, an irritated Outsubo Taisuke in the morning wasn't something anybody on the Shuutoku team wanted to deal with.

Instead, Kuroko shuffled forward to stand beside him, somehow looking properly chastised without moving a single facial muscle. On Kazunari's other side, Shin-chan had his arms crossed with a disgruntled expression on his face while Kagami scowled darkly beside Kuroko.

"And why didn't you stop them, Takao?" Outsubo growled as Kazunari rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Midorima at least shouldn't be playing outside of practice at the moment. Weren't both of you complaining about sore muscles last night? Instead, you sneak out and spy on them?"

"W- Well, they looked like they were having fun," Kazunari offered meekly.

"They did," Kuroko agreed before Outsubo could lay into Kazunari again. The Shuutoku captain switched his hard stare onto Kuroko.

"I don't know what your coach has planned for you but I'd appreciate it if your team doesn't interfere with my team's training menu," The captain reprimanded gruffly, flicking a glare at Kagami who bristled and opened his mouth to argue, only to recoil when Kuroko jabbed an elbow into his side none-too-gently to shut him up.

Kuroko dipped his head in a respectful bow. "Yes, I apologize on behalf of Kagami-kun and myself. It won't happen again."

Outsubo squinted suspiciously at Kuroko's impassive features before snorting and returning his attention to Kazunari. Kazunari inwardly cringed.

"I suppose you dragged him out here?" The captain griped, looking ready to lambaste Kazunari with a death-defying number of laps on the beach.

To Kazunari's surprise, Kuroko cut in before he could come up with a way around said laps. "No, Takao-kun asked if I wanted to join him. I agreed."

Kazunari did a double-take before attempting to look like this wasn't news to him. As far as he could remember, there had been no actual asking involved.

His captain didn't look at all convinced but the irritation faded somewhat, replaced by sardonic exasperation instead as he heaved a sigh. "Alright, whatever. You two Seirin players scram; and- Kuroko, was it? Give that jacket back unless you're planning on transferring schools."

Kuroko obediently shrugged off the coat and handed it back to a still miffed-looking Shin-chan before he and Kagami booked it back towards the lodgings. Kazunari winced in sympathy when Kagami dug a rough elbow into Kuroko's side in retaliation for earlier.

"Now then."

Kazunari tensed as their captain frowned at them. "Midorima, you should've known better. As it is, if you want to practice so much, you can spend today training your leg muscles on the beach. No shooting baskets today."

Shin-chan looked about ready to throw a temper tantrum – not many people knew it but Shin-chan could be very childish – but refrained as he always did and nodded stiffly instead.

"And Takao,"

Kazunari snapped to attention. His captain looked almost amused now for some reason.

"You can join Midorima on his laps for half an hour. It'd be double that time if your new friend hadn't covered for you."

This last bit was added with a shrewd shake of his head as Outsubo turned and strode away, muttering about disruptive first-years.

Later, Kazunari found himself running alongside Kuroko as Kagami and Shin-chan snarked at each other several dozen paces ahead.

"Coach is punishing me with half an hour of running," Kuroko explained calmly between pants, already lagging behind even though they were barely ten minutes in.

Kazunari offered a wry smile. Now he knew where the other half of his punishment had gone. He had thought it strange since Outsubo wasn't one to accept excuses, especially when he saw right through them.

"Sorry about this," He said fairly. "But it was kinda worth it, right?"

Kuroko bobbed his head, and then almost tripped when his focus wavered. "Yes, I was not aware that Midorima-kun knew that many swearwords."

Kazunari blinked in surprise and then laughed, recalling one of the wayward shots Kagami had made that had unfortunately landed on Shin-chan's miniature dragon figurine. "Yeah, I didn't know either, but I suppose that's what happens when someone breaks Shin-chan's lucky item."

He paused and glanced sidelong at the shorter teen. "...I had no idea you had a sense of humour."

Kuroko glanced up at him, straight-faced and blank except this time, Kazunari caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have no sense of humour."

Kazunari snickered. "Whatever you say. You know, you're not so bad after all. I still hate your playing style though."

Kuroko inclined his head. "Takao-kun's playing style is formidable as well."

Kazunari tilted his head speculatively. "...You're really not so bad. No wonder Shin-chan always fusses over you. That tsundere can be such an idiot though."

"Takao! Did you say something about me?"

Kazunari waved cheerfully at the thunderous grouchy expression levelled at him. "Of course not, Shin-chan! Better turn around again before you-"

Shin-chan went down hard as he tripped over a crab.

"-fall." Kazunari finished as tempers flared in front of him.

"THIS IS WHY I NEED MY LUCKY ITEM!" Shin-chan barked, sputtering out sand.

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Kagami bellowed back, jogging on the spot.

"'Sorry' doesn't get my lucky item back!"

"What, you can't even run in a straight line without an object?"

"It's not just any- Ow! Stupid crab! It pinched me!"

Kazunari chortled with delight, catching a fleeting smile on Kuroko's face out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively caught Kuroko by the elbow when he stumbled and almost face-planted in the sand, hauling the teen upright again.

"Thank you," Kuroko managed.

"Man, your stamina's really bad," Kazunari remarked. He sighed when Kuroko only nodded, taking the comment in stride. "Well, whatever. Only fifteen minutes more to go."

He paused again and looked contemplatively at Kuroko, who, despite his strange pokerfaced manner, was actually an okay guy.

"Hey, can I call you Tet-chan?"

* * *

**7. Invasion**

Riko had no idea what was going on. It was- It was-

It was an invasion.

"But Kurokocchi! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I just saw you yesterday, Kise-kun."

"But I missed you since yesterday!"

Snap!

Riko broke the pencil she had been holding.

"U- Uh, Coach? You should try to stay calm." Tsuchida sounded a little nervous behind her. She paid him no mind as she silently seethed. Gathered on her other side, Hyuuga was cracking his knuckles ominously, Izuki was scowling, and even Mitobe was frowning faintly at the scene across the gym.

This was the fifth time. The fifth time Kise had visited Seirin in two weeks, and it didn't help that the blond always brought a gaggle of fangirls with him who refused to stop screeching "Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" every five seconds. Riko was frankly ready to commit homicide.

"Kise-kun, please leave," Kuroko was saying. "We are in the middle of practice."

"But Kurokocchi, you brushed me off yesterday too!"

Bang! "_Kise!_"

Oh great. Another one.

Riko facepalmed. It really was an invasion. What was wrong with these people? Seirin didn't go storming other schools at random times of the day.

Then again...

"What the hell are you playing at, idiot?!" Kasamatsu kicked his youngest player in the backside, making the blond yelp. "Just because I cancelled practice what with half the team down with the flu doesn't mean you can invade other schools whenever you want!"

Riko brightened. Beside her, Hyuuga' shoulders grudgingly lowered a notch.

"B- But-"

"No buts!" Kasamatsu snapped, hauling Kise to his feet before glancing in Kuroko's direction. "Thanks for calling me. This guy is so troublesome. I need extra eyes just to keep track of him all the time."

Riko blinked. Calling him?

"E- Eh?" Kise looked pitifully between his captain and Kuroko. "Called him? Kurokocchi, when did you call Kasamatsu-senpai? Actually, when did you even get his number?"

"I gave it to him," Kasamatsu revealed brusquely a second before Kuroko clarified, "Kasamatsu-san asked me to keep him updated about your whereabouts after that time you skipped practice to come here. I phoned him as soon as I heard your fangirls."

Riko could admit that that sounded like a grand idea. She twitched when Kise began to tear up again.

"Kurokocchi, you're so mean!" Kise wailed. "You sold me out to my captain!"

"Good thing he did too," Kasamatsu groused as he began dragging Kise towards the door. "You're going to go through hell just for being here uninvited. Now let's go; I'm not lugging your body all the way back."

Riko returned the gesture when Kasamatsu glanced over at them with a curt nod and a "sorry for the interruption" before finally vacating the premises, taking the fangirls with them as Kise's sobs faded into the distance.

"Kuroko," Hyuuga sighed as the gym doors swung shut.

Kuroko turned to them, the faintest edge of weariness crinkling his forehead. Riko suddenly had the urge to go after the two Kaijou players and wring the blond's neck.

"I apologize, Captain," Kuroko said quietly.

Hyuuga rolled his eyes and Izuki moved forward to hook a friendly arm around Kuroko's shoulders to draw him into their midst.

"Not like it's your fault," Hyuuga grumbled. "Except... what's Kasamatsu's number?"

Kuroko blinked, and then quickly rattled off the digits.

"Good," Hyuuga nodded as he handed Riko back her cell. "Next time, run and hide, and _we'll_ deal with him."

Riko smiled evilly as Hyuuga's clutch personality surfaced for a moment.

"That's right, Kuroko-kun," She chirped sweetly. "I'm sure Kise-kun won't mind."

Kuroko's expression didn't shift but a hint of laughter seeped into his eyes as Izuki and Mitobe ushered him off to a free net to practice his shooting again.

Bang!

Riko wheeled around, ready to tear Kise limb from limb for interrupting yet again. She only moderately relaxed when she spotted Kagami standing in the doorway, scanning the gym.

"Was that Kise bastard here again?!" He demanded loudly.

Riko released her Flames of Wrath TM and chucked her clipboard at the moron's head.

"YOU'RE LATE, BAKAGAMI!"

* * *

**8. Rain**

Tetsuya had always been... content in the rain.

When the skies were dark and the heavens opened in a heavy downpour, most people took refuge inside and the streets would naturally empty. Those who were still outside rushed to find cover, head down and paying little attention to anyone else on the road.

Whenever this happened, Tetsuya liked to take long walks outside. For a while, he could pretend to be like everyone else, to remain just as unnoticed as the next person on the street because everybody was too busy trying to reach their destination, and not because he was...

Well, invisible. Holding too little presence to be anything important.

The rain also gave him an excuse to walk even slower than usual. After all, it was only logical to be careful in weather like this, and no one could fault him for being a little late in returning to his empty house.

Not that there was anyone who would anyway, but even Tetsuya knew he was weird like that. He liked to make excuses in his head, things like _sorry I'm late; I was caught out in the rain_ or _the weather was horrible; I had to take longer than usual, especially with basketball practice after school_, and he'd imagine his father passing him a towel with a wry smile or his mother scolding him for not remembering an umbrella as she drew a bath for him.

That was what parents did, right?

Standing at the railing of a bridge and gazing up at the grey clouds overhead, he blinked when dark green filled his vision. Craning his head around, Tetsuya found Kiyoshi staring back down at him with quizzical concern.

"Kuroko, what in the world are you doing out here in this weather?"

Tetsuya opened his mouth to answer but was, for once, unprepared. He hadn't expected to bump into anyone he knew out here, and if he did, he'd thought they'd hurry on by without spotting him.

Kiyoshi's gaze sharpened for a moment, the good-natured, happy-go-lucky expression that made most people think he was an idiot melting clean away. The second-year studied him for a long minute, the pitter-patter drumming of rain against the umbrella being the only sound around them, and if Tetsuya had been anyone else, he would've started squirming.

At last, a large hand dropped gently on his head and ruffled his wet hair.

Tetsuya almost frowned but caught himself. "Senpai, please don't do that. My hair will stick up."

Kiyoshi laughed, and his typical goofiness returned as he moved forward again, hand moving to Tetsuya's back and lightly propelling him forward. "Sorry, sorry. Come on then, let's go to my place."

Tetsuya really did frown this time. "Senpai?"

"Well, you're completely soaked," Kiyoshi pointed out needlessly. "And what kind of senpai would I be if I just left you out here?"

Tetsuya tried to protest. He didn't make it past "But-"

"Come on," Kiyoshi repeated, firmer this time as he prodded Tetsuya along. "You'll get a warm bath at my place, and my grandma's probably already making dinner and she always makes extra so she won't mind if I bring a friend over."

Tetsuya almost stumbled over thin air as his mind whirled in bewilderment. "That's okay, Senpai. I don't wish to impose."

"_Kuroko_."

Tetsuya stiffened, raising his head again to stare a little wide-eyed at the second-year. Kiyoshi's smile had taken on a softer edge that Tetsuya had no idea how to even begin interpreting.

"I insist," Kiyoshi said warmly. "You don't want to go home, right? So you can stay over at my place. I've told my grandparents all about the entire team so they'll definitely recognize you once they see you. They'll like you, don't worry. And I can break out an extra futon and you can stay the night. It'll be like a sleepover!"

Tetsuya had pulled to a stop by this point, and this time, Kiyoshi didn't continue nudging him along, stopping beside him instead, the single umbrella still shielding both of them as Kiyoshi remained persistently pressed against Tetsuya's soaked form, shoulder to shoulder.

Tetsuya opened his mouth once more, again without the faintest clue what he was going to say (what was _wrong_ with him today?). He ended up blurting out, "I'm getting you wet, Senpai."

Well, that was random.

But Kiyoshi only laughed again and slung an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders as they started down the street. "So you are. Hey, we can take a bath together then. My house is really traditional, complete with those old-fashioned baths, and real men bathe together, you know?"

Tetsuya was sixty percent sure that Kiyoshi was only joking but one could never really say when it came to the unpredictable Uncrowned King. Still, he found an unbidden smile curving his lips as Kiyoshi chattered on about nothing in particular, exuberant enough for the both of them so that it didn't matter if Tetsuya only listened or not.

Tetsuya had always been content in the rain, but he'd never liked the chill that came with it.

Kiyoshi's hand on his shoulder, not-too-tight but comfortingly protective, somehow drove the chill out of his bones.

Tetsuya imagined that this was a little of what having a big brother was like.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know wiki says Tetsuya lives with his father, mother, and grandmother but I'll be tweaking it a bit to suit these drabbles.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."_

"_I don't much care where-"_

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get somewhere."_

"_Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."_

_~ Alice and the Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**9. Jaywalk**

Taiga suggests, "Let's cross here. Going all the way down to the crosswalk and waiting for the light to change will take even longer, and we're already running late."

He doesn't mean anything by it. Everyone and their grandmother jaywalk in the States, and Taiga's used to it. Instead, he's thinking about missing even a second of basketball, not to mention the extra sets of crunches that the coach will slap them with if they're late so he's understandably impatient when Kuroko shakes his head and insists on going the legal but much longer way (the damn light doesn't change all that often here either).

"Come on!" He urges, and darts across the street after glancing in both directions and finding a break in the traffic. The oncoming car even slows for him, something that doesn't always happen in America.

"Hurry up, Kuroko!" Taiga waves from the opposite of the street, checking his watch anxiously.

Still, Kuroko hesitates, almost like a child in the uncertain way he glances between Taiga and the crosswalk several dozen yards down, crowded with people all waiting for the stoplight.

"Kuroko!" Taiga calls a third time, all but jogging in place as the seconds tick by. "It's easy enough. Look, after these two cars, okay? The car after that isn't that close behind."

Kuroko looks at him, blanker than ever, but he says nothing and cautiously steps off the curb as the second car passes.

Kuroko takes three hurried steps forward.

The light up ahead switches to yellow.

The third car _speeds up_.

A warning shout leaps from Taiga's mouth even as his heart jumps to his throat and sheer terror rips through his entire being.

Blood pounds in his ears as Kuroko swiftly retreats again, almost stumbling as he backs up onto the curb once more. The car zooms by without care and flashes over the intersection just as the yellow light turns red.

Taiga doesn't even have the semblance of mind to rage at the driver. From across the road, Kuroko only gives him an unreadable look, paler than usual with a harsh grip on the strap of his bag. He gestures at the crosswalk again as if he didn't just have a close shave with death, and Taiga watches his partner walk off, not daring to take his eyes off Kuroko for even a second.

He feels sick. It really wouldn't surprise him if he ends up throwing up before they even reach the school.

Nowadays, with the exception of when Kuroko is _deliberately_ hiding his presence from him to scare the shit out of him, Taiga is so in tune with Kuroko that he almost always knows where the shorter teen is.

He forgets that that isn't the case with everyone. In fact, it's not the case for most of this planet's population.

He swallows hard. No wonder Kuroko had wanted to use the crosswalk. But Taiga had insisted, and it doesn't matter that Kuroko had semi-agreed in the end; what matters is that _Taiga_ had essentially told Kuroko to die.

Not intentionally, _never_ intentionally, but if Taiga had only stopped for a second, _half_ a second, and _thought_, he would've realized why Kuroko had faltered.

Guilt clogs his throat. He's torn between wanting to bash his head in with the nearest hard object and convincing Kuroko to punch him in the face. Several times.

Either way though, Taiga feels like a grade-A asshole. Basketball is the last thing on his mind now. The only thing he _can_ think of is the fact that Kuroko could be lying dead or dying in the middle of the street right this moment.

"Kagami-kun?"

Taiga stares hard at Kuroko, just in case the car actually nicked him and the teen is injured in some way. He isn't, but when Taiga opens his mouth, all that tumbles out is a numb "Fuck, I'm _sorry_."

He doesn't even feel that small rush of embarrassment that usually accompanies him when he's forced to apologize or talk about emotional issues. He's just really, _really_ fucking sorry.

Kuroko blinks at him and shrugs the whole thing off like it doesn't matter. "It's alright; it's happened before. This time was my fault as well; I should've known better. Shall we go? We're already late."

Still feeling like he's struggling to breathe and feeling nowhere near absolved, Taiga follows Kuroko in a daze, eyes never straying far from his partner so he'd be quick enough to pull Kuroko out of the way in case another driver doesn't notice him.

(And yes, he knows they're on the sidewalk and the idea is utterly ridiculous but he's just had one of the biggest scares of his life and he's not planning on letting his guard down again anytime soon.)

"It's- It's happened before?" Taiga stammers out, feeling his gut twist horribly at the mere thought of never even meeting Kuroko at all.

Kuroko cocks his head and eyes him carefully before nodding once. "When I was a child. I was playing with a basketball. It rolled out onto the street. There was a car coming, but it was moving really slowly and I thought it was because the driver had seen me so I went to get the ball. The man was also on his cell phone though, and he sped up again when he hung up. He didn't see me."

"W- What happened?" Taiga prods hoarsely, mind flashing back to the near-accident a few minutes ago.

Kuroko glances at him again, impassive. "I moved out of the way in time. I only got a scraped knee."

"Well what about your parents?" Taiga presses, a stir of anger sparking in his chest. "They should've been keeping an eye on you! Heck, they should've gotten the ball for you!"

Kuroko doesn't look at him this time, gaze focused straight ahead. "My parents are often away on business. My grandmother used to look after me sometimes but I was playing by myself that day."

Taiga doesn't know whether he wants to slap himself or follow through with his sudden desire to hunt down Kuroko's parents and punch their lights out, but the lifeless quality that Kuroko's voice has taken on really makes Taiga feel helpless, especially since he has no idea how to fix it.

"Kagami-kun, it's alright," Kuroko repeats his earlier words. He quirks the slightest of smiles, happy and grateful for reasons unknown. "Thank you."

This just serves to make Taiga feel even guiltier, and when they reach the school and Coach breathes fire at him as Kuroko goes through his usual 'I was here all along, you just didn't see me' routine, Taiga doesn't sell him out like he usually does so they'd have to suffer together. Instead, he shoves Kuroko in the general direction of the game already going on, dutifully starts his punishment laps without complaint, and irritates the coach several times on purpose just so she'd hand out extra sets of push-ups and sprints for him.

And then, after school, Taiga drags a bemused Kuroko to Maji Burger and treats him to two vanilla shakes and a burger (he'd have treated him to a dozen burgers but Kuroko's stomach is tiny).

"Kagami-kun is very kind," Kuroko tells him in that straightforward way of his halfway through his second milkshake.

Taiga flushes red and chews aggressively at his burger to ward off a wave of embarrassment. "Don't say stupid things like that, idiot!"

His partner says nothing more, but afterwards, when they reach the junction where they normally part ways, Kuroko turns and smiles at him once more, bright-eyed and sincere.

"It's alright, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says a third time, and unlike before, Taiga feels something in his gut loosen, and that nauseous sensation that has plagued him since this morning fades away at last.

Things more or less go back to normal (less rather than more because Seirin is _never_ normal), Taiga makes certain to never, _ever _cross another street in the middle of running traffic (even after Kuroko points out that jaywalking is fine if he's crossing with other people at the same time), and the next time a jaywalking opportunity comes around and _Kise_ frantically suggests they not wait for the light to change (they bumped into Kise earlier and all three of them have ended up running away from the bastard's fangirls), Taiga solves the dilemma by sacrificing the blond to the rabid wolves so that he and Kuroko can slip away.

When Kise catches up with them later and pouts dramatically at their desertion, Taiga sends Kuroko over to a nearby cafe to buy them drinks before rounding on Kise and making it _very_ clear just why jaywalking is an extremely Bad Idea when it comes to Kuroko (And how the hell could the airhead not know? He had been on the same team as Kuroko for two years. Then again, Taiga's rapidly learning that the Generation of Miracles were a messed-up bunch, Kuroko included.).

Taiga is sufficiently satisfied when Kise looks pale for the rest of the day. Serves him right.

* * *

**10. Cake**

"-and the newbies are going to be so pathetic-"

Tetsuya sighs and interrupts his... self-appointed rival for the fifth time that day. "Tsugawa-kun, please refrain from badmouthing your teammates."

Tsugawa subsides with a wordless grumble, simultaneously looking sulky and determined as he turns back to the third attempt at a cake that Tetsuya has been teaching the Seihou player to make.

To be honest, Tetsuya has no idea why he is here in the first place. He did not _plan_ to be here; in fact, he was on his way to Maji Burger when he bumped into Tsugawa.

They somehow ended up eating dinner together, or rather, Tsugawa invited himself along and Tetsuya was too polite to tell him to go away. Normally, he would actually have no qualms about doing so (he does it to Kise on a regular basis) but Tsugawa looked unreasonably fired up to see him, and equally jittery about something else, distracted and shooting off his mouth even more than usual.

Tsugawa commented on everything from his school to his teachers to his classes to the fresh blood entering the Seihou team, all of it interspersed with careless insults. For the most part, Tetsuya simply ignored him; he was fine with Tsugawa doing all the talking so long as he didn't start remarking on _Seirin_.

However, somewhere between semi-listening to Tsugawa's spiel about his senpai and drinking his milkshake, Tetsuya learned that Seihou's center and point guard, Iwamura and Kasuga, will both be retiring from the team. In fact, they have all but done so already, no longer taking part in practices and only lingering for a few more days to make sure that the newer players are settling in properly.

_"We're throwing a farewell party for them,"_ Tsugawa has told him with typical gusto. _"I'm in charge of the cake."_

Except, as Tetsuya was informed in great detail, the party is tomorrow, the cake Tsugawa ordered has already been made, and everything was perfect right up until someone found out from somewhere that Kasuga is allergic to chocolate and promptly texted Tsugawa about it only an hour ago.

Tsugawa, who was on his way to pick up the cake. More specifically, the _chocolate _ice-cream cake.

"_I didn't even know you _could_ be allergic to chocolate!"_ Tsugawa has complained more than once.

Tetsuya stayed calm as Tsugawa moaned about all the closed bakeries and the lack of time to order another cake in the morning since the party will be at noon.

Sometime after that, as Tsugawa finally ran out of words and slumped miserably on the opposite side of the table, Tetsuya suggested, _"You can bake one."_

"_Like I'd know how!"_ Tsugawa huffed.

"_I can teach you,"_ Tetsuya offered on a whim.

And that is how Tetsuya finds himself standing in Tsugawa's kitchen at eleven-thirty at night, stifling the urge to yawn as he patiently guides his (self-proclaimed) rival through the process of making an ice-cream cake yet again. It's not like he's a first-class pâtissier either; he can cook eggs and fry rice and work the microwave but that's about it when it comes to everyday meals. Half his life's diet's always been microwavable, instant, or store-bought.

But if there's one thing Tetsuya is adept at in the kitchen, it's making desserts. He doesn't do it often – hasn't in years – but baking pastries and cakes was one of the few things his grandma managed to teach him before she entered the hospital permanently. He isn't likely to forget anytime soon.

"Gently, Tsugawa-kun," Tetsuya cuts in when the Seihou player's hands move too roughly. "Remember to fold the egg whites into the egg yolk mixture in three additions or it won't set properly."

Tsugawa nods doggedly, and Tetsuya is reminded of the reason why, despite the other teen's tendency to blurt out his thoughts without care, he still likes the first-year well enough – Tsugawa can be immeasurably stubborn when he sets his mind to a task (he's been texting Tetsuya on and off for a rematch ever since the Interhigh championships, not to mention he adamantly insists on baking the cake all on his own, enough said).

It takes two more tries and another four hours before Tsugawa is satisfied with the end result. The kitchen is covered in flour and icing, Tsugawa looks half-asleep and proud as heck, and a complete strawberry-vanilla ice-cream cake is sitting on the counter.

Tetsuya releases a relieved but inaudible sigh as he drops into a nearby chair. Besides guiding Tsugawa through the steps, he also took up the job of decorating the cake. Tetsuya has a steadier hand, so _Good Luck, Iwamura-buchou and Kasuga-senpai!_ is scrawled on top in elegant white kanji against the black backdrop of the Seihou basketball uniform.

Other than that, tiny basketballs made of hardened sugar dot the outer edge of the otherwise white cake. Only the inside would be pink, and there wasn't a drop of chocolate anywhere.

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya twitches subtly when Tsugawa all but throws himself on him and gives him a half-hug, half-shake, looking almost teary-eyed (though that could be chalked up to the late hour).

_When did I give you permission to use my first name?_ Tetsuya mentally enquires, more tired than annoyed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The Seihou player says fervently. "Everything has to be perfect, and the others are all useless, leaving the damn cake to me half a day before the party!"

"Lower your voice, Tsugawa-kun," Tetsuya just deadpans, shrugging the exhaustion-induced hyper teen off of him as he stands up. "Your parents are already asleep."

He prompts Tsugawa to put the cake in the fridge and warns him not to take it out again until he leaves for the party before checking his watch. It is three-twenty in the morning; Tetsuya sends up thanks that he has no school tomorrow.

"I should head home," He announces, reaching for his coat.

"What? Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night!" Tsugawa exclaims, cracking a jaw-breaking yawn even as he shepherds Tetsuya out of the kitchen. "You can just crash here; my parents won't mind.

"Heck they've already set up a futon for you," He adds when they reach Tsugawa's bedroom. A futon is spread out neatly on the ground, an extra blanket folded neatly beside it probably in case Tetsuya gets cold.

Tetsuya hovers awkwardly in the doorway but Tsugawa is already pushing him in the direction of the bathroom with a fresh set of pajamas.

When Tetsuya comes back out, Tsugawa is already snoring away on his bed, drooling on his pillow with half his blankets shed to the side and falling off the bed.

Tetsuya wonders if he should wake the other teen up, but then figures that there's only a few more hours until Tsugawa would have to wake up anyway, and decides against it.

Instead, after folding his own clothes and placing them next to the futon, he steps over to Tsugawa's bed and yanks the blankets back in place (it would be ironically hilarious if the teen catches a cold after all his hard work) before turning and flicking off the light. Slipping into the futon, Tetsuya is surprised when he finds himself nodding off in a matter of minutes.

In the morning, Tetsuya wakes when Tsugawa trips over him and crashes into the bookshelf, and then he gets up anyway when Tsugawa's mother scolds her son for causing a ruckus before smiling cheerfully in Tetsuya's direction and telling him that there would be pancakes waiting for him when he comes downstairs.

Tetsuya literally can't remember the last time his own mother made him breakfast, and he ends up sitting as unnoticed as possible at the dining table as Tsugawa's mother bustles around them and Tsugawa's father reads the paper and guffaws loudly with his son over something in the news.

Tetsuya doesn't get to fade into the background for long though as Tsugawa's mother makes small talk with him (clearly, this is a naturally chatty family), asking after his classes and basketball practices, and doesn't seem to mind Tetsuya's monotone responses (perhaps Tsugawa-kun has told them about him?).

And then, as Tetsuya is shrugging on his coat and preparing to leave, Tsugawa takes out the cake, and even Tetsuya is hard-pressed not to tinge red when Tsugawa's mother runs for the camera and orders both her son and Tetsuya to stand beside it, completely ignoring Tetsuya's objections.

By the time they finally leave, Tetsuya is half-reeling from all the... _enthusiasm_ in the Tsugawa household, though this seems to be the norm if Tsugawa's unconcerned chatter was anything to go by.

"I'd invite you but you're not part of the team so it'd just be weird," Tsugawa says in that obliviously blunt way of his.

Tetsuya suppresses the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as a headache builds up behind his eyes.

"I have sleep to catch up on," Tetsuya answers instead. They reach an intersection and he bobs his head in a polite farewell. "Thank you for having me over, Tsugawa-kun. I will see you around."

Tetsuya only manages to turn and take a step before a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me with the cake," Tsugawa says somewhat uncomfortably, and for once, the first-year's usual abrasive tone of voice is absent, replaced by clumsy but genuine sincerity.

"You're still my rival though so don't expect me to go easy on you when we play each other again!" Tsugawa tacks on, and in spite of himself, Tetsuya has to hide an amused smile as he nods stoically once more before parting ways at last.

Two days later, Tetsuya wonders when his life made such a one-eighty turn from his usual solitary existence and why he wasn't informed as he is accosted at the gates of Seirin after basketball practice by an eager Tsugawa, a gruff Iwamura, and a smiling Kasuga, all three Seihou students whisking him off for dinner at some restaurant (_Our treat; don't worry about paying!_) and leaving Tetsuya's bewildered team behind.

(Of course, ten minutes into said dinner, the rest of Seirin storms the place and the party of four becomes a party of fifteen. Seirin isn't willing to leave him alone with other teams, and Seihou isn't about to let him go without a good dinner, so chairs are pulled up, tables are pushed together, arguments break out, and by the end of the night, the restaurant owners all but chuck them out for being too rowdy.)

And to think, all this started with a cake.

* * *

**11. Hospital**

Shun is on his way to the local bookstore that sells his favourite joke books when he spots Kuroko across the street, out of school uniform and bundled up in a brown coat to ward off the windy weather as he trudges down the street. He hasn't seen Shun, and seems distracted at best as he rounds into the front entrance of a large parking lot.

Shun feels a thrum of concern run through him. Kuroko has just entered the parking lot of a _hospital_.

Immediately, questions bombard his mind. Is Kuroko hurt? Why don't any of them know about it? Why is Kuroko going _alone_?

Without really thinking it through, Shun's feet carry him to the hospital entrance as well. He's never been here before. He's an only child, no siblings and only cousins he sees once a year to speak of, and neither of his parents has ever been injured to the point where it warranted a hospital visit. Kiyoshi was hospitalized in a different – and less expensive – treatment centre.

Shun slips in unobtrusively, and it only takes him a few moments to catch sight of Kuroko again, standing by the counter and trying to get the receptionist's attention. What little of the first-year's expression that Shun can make out (due to familiarity and experience) is mostly resigned, and it sends a spike of anger through him as he watches the exchange.

Shun almost moves forward to intervene and maybe snap a few words at the receptionist in the process, but Kuroko leans forward and waves a hand directly in front of the woman's face. The woman jerks and glances up, surprised and annoyed, and even though he can't hear the exact words, Shun knows a condescending reprimand when he sees one.

He clenches his hands and grits his teeth to stop himself from doing anything rash. Kuroko is signing the visitation log now; he's clearly here to see someone and he may not appreciate having Shun there.

This decision is taken out of his hands when Kuroko turns and makes for the elevators but doesn't take three steps before he turns back and zeroes in on Shun like a homing beacon.

That is just a bit uncanny, though Shun supposes he can't talk; most of the team have developed a sort of sixth sense when it comes to locating Kuroko nowadays.

Kuroko blinks once at him. His gaze shifts to the elevators and then back to Shun before cocking his head to the side in a clear question.

Shun hesitates for a moment before making his way forward. It would be plain stupid to turn around and walk away now, not to mention it might hurt Kuroko's feelings, and Shun _is_ curious.

And then Kuroko opens his mouth and says, "My grandmother stays here. She has terminal cancer."

Outwardly, Shun remains calm as he scribbles his name in the visitors' log and follows Kuroko up to the third floor. Inwardly, he freaks out.

This is not his area of expertise. He is not qualified for this. _Anyone_ would be better than him. Kiyoshi would be an excellent choice; he is naturally good at this type of thing. Hyuuga, for all his lectures and threats, takes good care of the team like they're precious family. Riko can be like a particularly scary but caring mother to all of them. Mitobe has a flock of younger siblings under his belt. Even _Koganei_ would be better; he has two older sisters whom Shun has personally seen him comfort after one of them wails about a boyfriend dumping her and the other breaks an arm in a bicycle accident.

Hell, _Kagami_ should be here. No one understands Kuroko as effortlessly as the red-haired first-year does.

But none of them are, and Shun would feel like a monumental ass if he makes up an excuse and runs out now. Besides, it's just visiting Kuroko's sick grandma – how bad could it be?

Kuroko brings them to a private, spacious room with wide windows, and Shun is a little surprised to see the old lady dozing in the lone bed. She doesn't look much like Kuroko at all. Grey hair with a few traces of brown and wrinkles aside, the nose and jawline and forehead are all different.

Shun watches though as Kuroko moves forward swiftly and takes his grandmother's hand, murmuring something too quiet for Shun to hear, but the woman stirs, and Shun instantly recognizes the blue eyes that flutter open (Kuroko's are blanker though, while Kuroko's grandmother's eyes are warm and kind if somewhat weary).

She welcomes Kuroko with a fond, delighted smile and more quiet words before turning questioningly towards Shun, and Shun takes his cue to step forward and bow in greeting. He doesn't have to introduce himself though as Kuroko's grandmother correctly guesses, "Ah, you're one of Tetsu-chan's senpai, aren't you? Izuki-kun, I believe? My grandson often talks about his friends."

Shun's eyes widen in surprise, and then widen even further in shock because this is quite possibly the first time he has ever seen Kuroko blush. It's faint and barely detectable but Shun's eyes aren't just for show and he catches it all the same.

The next hour is spent listening to the many stories of Kuroko as a child that Kuroko's grandmother (_Kasumi-baa-san or just Obaa-san is fine, dear; Kuroko-san is much too formal_) is more than willing to dish out. For a woman who is dying of cancer and related to Kuroko to boot, she is unexpectedly full of life. Shun can't help laughing at some of the stories (_Tetsu-chan once brought home a whole box of abandoned kittens! I remember it was raining that day and he was muddy from head to toe, and then he absolutely refused to let them go to a pet adoption centre! We had to find homes for all six of them by ourselves; it took two months!_), and he thinks that Hyuuga and the coach would be green with envy if they ever find out how much blackmail material Izuki is storing away (he wouldn't really use it, but he can certainly tease Kuroko with it).

They have to leave when a doctor comes in to check on Kuroko's grandmother, who for all her energy is still eighty-four years old and a terminally ill patient at that.

"I like your grandmother, Kuroko," Shun says as they exit the hospital, and he gives himself a mental pat on the back when that piece of honesty draws a small smile from his kouhai.

His good humour fades though when he remembers that Kuroko has to come visit at the hospital for a reason, and he wonders where Kuroko's parents are. It's a Sunday, but perhaps they are too busy to visit today? He frowns a little when he can't remember any mention of Kuroko's mother or father in any of Kasumi-baa-san's stories.

He doesn't press for answers though because while Kuroko looks content enough, there's also a dullness in his eyes and a hunch in his shoulders that worries Shun.

"Thanks for coming to visit my grandmother, Izuki-senpai," Kuroko speaks up as they round a corner. Shun ruefully reminds the first-year that there was no actual inviting involved. Kuroko shrugs and says that doesn't matter because Shun made her happy.

Shun can't quite help grinning at that.

In the end, Shun doesn't mention this visit to any of the others; it's Kuroko's business after all, and Kuroko will tell them when he's ready (especially Kagami; those two can never keep secrets from each other for very long). There's something about the first-year's family that makes Shun apprehensive, but for now, he'll leave it alone and keep an even closer eye on Kuroko instead.

Still, Shun's beginning to see a change in his overly-reticent kouhai, especially when Kuroko seeks him out after practice two weeks later and asks whether or not Shun would like to go visit Kuroko's grandmother with him again on the coming Sunday.

Shun is nodding almost before Kuroko – who never asks for anything – finishes asking.

For now, this is enough.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, I had originally planned to keep this mostly about Seirin but I figured what the heck, might as well throw some GoMs interactions in there as well. I personally think Seirin's best for Kuroko but for the most part, I adore the GoMs too (bar Akashi who's someone I kinda like and kinda hate at the same time).

And just a reminder – these aren't all in order but there'll be references to previous drabbles in future ones.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."_

"_I don't much care where-"_

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get somewhere."_

"_Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."_

_~ Alice and the Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**12. Fix**

Tetsuya frowned as he watched his Phantom Shot bounce off the rim of the net. He had upped his scoring average to fifty-five percent but that still meant he missed forty-five percent of the time.

With a sigh, he scooped up the basketball as it rolled back towards him, dribbling it three times before executing the shot again. This time, the swish of the net met his ears, but the next two times bounced off the rim again. He made a shot one last time and was pleased to see it go straight in.

Tetsuya exhaled shortly, leaning forward and resting his hands against his thighs as he let the ball roll away after it had hit the ground again. He had been practicing for three hours now in an empty court near his house by himself, and he had had practice with the team earlier, so perhaps it was time for a break. If he overdid it, Coach would know and she'd come after Tetsuya with a vengeance.

He straightened, still annoyingly drained; his stamina would never be as good as... well, anyone else's. Average at best. Maybe slightly above average by the time he graduated.

He stiffened when quiet footsteps sounded on his right, and on the side of the court, half-hidden in the shadows, Nigou had already perked up, blue eyes alert. A second later, Tetsuya's basketball came bouncing back towards him in an easy pass.

Tetsuya caught it automatically, turning as he did so and expertly hiding his surprise when a looming figure wearing a nondescript light brown jacket trudged out into the glow of the streetlight overlooking the court.

"Good evening," Tetsuya dipped his head in a polite bow. "Murasakibara-kun."

Frankly, he hadn't the faintest clue why his old teammate was here. The game against Yousen had been several days ago, and Tetsuya hadn't expected to see any of them again until at least the semi-finals – next week – where a few of them might come to watch Seirin's game against Kaijou.

Yet here was Murasakibara, evidently in Tokyo instead of Akita where the taller boy had moved to when they had all gone their separate ways after middle school. The two prefectures weren't exactly close either; it took over seven hours just to get from one region to the other, and that was by car. It would take even longer on public transit.

Tetsuya inwardly frowned when Murasakibara, having stopped a few paces away, reached out and patted him on the head.

"Please don't do that, Murasakibara-kun," Tetsuya intoned for what had to be the hundredth time throughout their acquaintance. After a moment, he added with deadpan annoyance, "I am not a dog."

Murasakibara's hand paused and then withdrew, which was a first. Usually, the tall basketball player would make some remark that might or might not irritate Tetsuya further depending on both their moods. The two of them were surprisingly friendly when basketball wasn't added to the equation, but some – basically the other Generation of Miracles – would say that they were pretty much at each other's throats any other time.

As it was, seeing as they were standing on a basketball court and Tetsuya was currently holding a basketball, not to mention Yousen had lost to Seirin less than a week ago, and finally add to that the fact that Murasakibara's defense had personally lost to _Tetsuya's_ shots of all things (and they both knew it), Tetsuya couldn't see this conversation going well.

_"I'm gonna quit basketball."_

The words echoed from his memories. Yeah, not well at all.

Tetsuya knew Murasakibara loved basketball or he wouldn't have been able to enter the Zone in the last twenty seconds of their match, not to mention he had even cried after Yousen had lost, looking more frustrated than Tetsuya had ever seen him. The taller teen had told Kiyoshi that he would quit but Tetsuya really didn't think he would. Still, it'd be a miracle if Murasakibara ever admitted that he didn't hate basketball.

The silence between them stretched, but Tetsuya was used to long silences; he could stand here all day and night without so much as a twitch if he had to.

"Does Kuro-chin have energy for one more basket?"

Tetsuya blinked, and even he was hard-pressed not to gape a little at the question. He stood stoically in place as Murasakibara meandered away to the far end of the court, shrugging off his coat and carelessly tossing it to the side before stationing himself several feet in front of the hoop. Even from this distance, Tetsuya could see Murasakibara's eyes narrow with fearsome focus.

He stared for a moment longer before dropping his gaze to the ball in his hands. He had no idea what had gotten into Murasakibara but he wasn't about to turn the other teen down if the Yousen player actually _wanted_ to play.

So he drew in a deep breath, gathered what little energy he still had (he was tired but nowhere near as tired as he normally would be after a difficult match), and dribbled down the court, watching Murasakibara's movements with keen attention.

As Tetsuya got within range and prepared to shoot, Murasakibara darted in to block him, large frame practically towering over Tetsuya.

Tetsuya waited until the last second before using his Vanishing Drive to skirt around Murasakibara, giving Tetsuya the necessary opening to make his Phantom Shot. Heartbeats later, the ball dropped neatly into the basket with the satisfying sound of nothing but net.

Tetsuya blew out a short breath as fatigue dragged at his limbs, warning him of his limits. Swiping an arm across his forehead, he cautiously glanced to the side at Murasakibara. Would his former teammate be angry? Upset?

To Tetsuya's puzzlement, Murasakibara only stood there, staring absently in the direction of where the ball had bounced and rolled away.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Tetsuya caught his breath and Murasakibara seemed to be lost in thought. The silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. Just... a little tense.

"I'm hungry."

Tetsuya's eyebrows rose at the abrupt statement from Murasakibara. He watched as the taller teen wandered back to where he had left his coat, picking it up and dusting it off before glancing back at Tetsuya.

"I want ice-cream, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said hopefully with an expression that would've been called puppy-dog eyes on anyone else.

Tetsuya blinked before mentally releasing a sigh and trotting off to retrieve his basketball before heading back to the rest of his belongings. Back in middle school, he – as well as Akashi – had always been the one to supply Murasakibara with sweets whenever the purple-haired teen didn't have any or ran out (Kise supplied them too, but he was mostly conned into doing it).

Ten minutes later, they were exiting a convenience store – coincidentally, it was the same one they had all frequented together back when they were still in Teikou – with vanilla ice-creams in hand and Nigou weaving between their ankles. Tetsuya had also bought a small bag of candy for Murasakibara when he'd noticed his old teammate eyeing them wistfully.

Walking without any real direction down the street, Tetsuya finally enquired, "What are you doing in Tokyo, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Mm..." Murasakibara bit into his cone before looking skyward as if the emerging stars would give him an answer. "I got on a train to go to this huge sweetshop that was just opening today, and then I realized I was on the wrong train, but then I fell asleep before the train got to a station where I could switch, and I ended up in Tokyo by the time I woke up."

Anyone else would've snorted at the explanation. Tetsuya just licked at his ice-cream some more. One never knew with Murasakibara; that story could actually be true.

"I saw Kuro-chin practicing," Murasakibara continued offhandedly. "So I thought I might as well say hi."

That wasn't quite a lie – it was too vague to be one – but Tetsuya knew for a fact that the train station was at least a fifteen-minute walk from where he had been practicing.

They walked in silence once again, neither feeling the need to make small talk as they polished off their ice-creams.

They reached an intersection where Tetsuya would need to turn left and Murasakibara would have to keep going to get to where his parents still resided even after he had moved to Akita.

Tetsuya halted, and then craned his head up to stare at the taller teen. "Are you going to quit basketball, Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara scowled rather defensively and bristled in the way he always did when he was gearing up for yet another argument with Tetsuya. "If I want to quit, you can't stop me, Kuro-chin."

Tetsuya opened his mouth, an instinctive retort on the tip of his tongue. And then he paused and closed his mouth again. All their arguments had always ended with both of them frustrated and unhappy; nothing good had ever come of it. Besides, Tetsuya's ideals were his and his alone, while Murasakibara had his own beliefs. Maybe continuing to push his point wasn't all that good an idea. Tetsuya had shown his conviction on the court in the Seirin-Yousen match; if that hadn't convinced Murasakibara of Tetsuya's resolve, nothing Tetsuya said now would make a difference.

So he chose to nod instead, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he swallowed the last of his ice-cream cone. "It's getting late, Murasakibara-kun. Until next time then."

Tetsuya inclined his head at a somewhat stunned-looking Murasakibara, murmuring a goodnight as he scooped Nigou into his arms before turning away and heading off towards the general direction of his house. He hadn't done his shopping this week but there should still be some leftovers in the fridge that he could reheat.

"You've changed, Kuro-chin."

Tetsuya stopped once more but he didn't turn around. Nigou's ears flicked attentively. Murasakibara's voice had taken on that serious edge that Tetsuya had only ever heard during their two schools' match against each other.

Had he changed? Maybe. He'd certainly found himself having to talk more often since his team was almost always around him. And he thought he'd finally found a place where he wouldn't be left behind, where his captain and coach cared enough to push him into being the best he could be and still reach for new levels instead of stopping, where his partner always turned to him with determined grins and unshakeable trust whenever they had to pull off something impossible and brilliant, where he was noticed and acknowledged and had good friends and senpai to kick up a fuss when other people forgot him.

So yes, maybe he had changed, but Tetsuya thought it was for the better. He wasn't alone anymore, and Seirin never sparked dread in his gut at odd times, never made him think that they might drift apart one day even after they all graduated.

"Muro-chin cried when I turned in my resignation," Murasakibara carried on behind Tetsuya, sounding nonchalant as he spoke.

Tetsuya frowned a little. He didn't really know Himuro Tatsuya outside of basketball and what Kagami had told him (not to mention he had the guts to punch Murasakibara) but the shooting guard was Kagami's brother figure and childhood friend, and by default, that meant he came under Tetsuya's sphere of 'people he took extra care to keep an ear and eye out for'.

So Tetsuya wasn't all that thrilled that Murasakibara had made Himuro cry twice in the span of a few days. The black-haired teen didn't strike Tetsuya as the type to cry a lot either.

"He punched me again," Murasakibara revealed idly. "And then he stomped off and I haven't seen him since."

...Oh.

Oh no.

Tetsuya couldn't believe his ears. There was just no way Murasakibara had come all this way just to ask _Tetsuya_ of all people how to fix a friendship, right? The Yousen player couldn't have picked a worse person; Tetsuya was inept at best when it came to keeping acquaintances. Anyone was better. _Midorima_ was better; he had Takao now. All Tetsuya had was-

Well, he supposed he had Kagami and everyone else in Seirin. Not to mention Tsugawa who, for some reason, wouldn't stop bugging him. And there were Tsugawa's two senpai as well who had wrangled Tetsuya's number from him during dinner that one time and had gotten into the habit of texting him about random things on occasion (this was mostly just Kasuga, who, in Tetsuya's opinion, was kind of weird). And Takao who, much to Tetsuya's annoyance, refused to call him anything except 'Tet-chan' now (Midorima had looked very smug about this). And Kasamatsu who texted him for blackmail material whenever Kise was acting up.

Okay, so maybe he could see why Murasakibara had come to him. Still, the taller teen usually went to Akashi when he needed something (though granted, Akashi's solution would probably be to wave his scissors at the problem until it was no longer one; their old captain was an excellent strategist but even Tetsuya knew that threatening people wasn't the best way to go about saying sorry, and Akashi was _never_ sorry anyway).

"You should try being honest," Tetsuya found himself saying before he could censure it. Well, he had already started; might as well go through with it. What was that English saying? In for a penny, in for a pound? Something like that. He turned back to face Murasakibara, whose features were half-hidden in shadows.

Murasakibara's mouth tilted down. "Honest about what, Kuro-chin? I was very honest to Muro-chin when I turned in my resignation. I hate basketball after all."

"No," Tetsuya steeled himself for the potential outbreak of an argument. "That's a lie."

There was a lengthy silence. The expression on Murasakibara's face bordered on ominous.

"We both know," Tetsuya forged on when it became clear that Murasakibara wasn't going to say anything. "You would never have been able to enter the Zone if you really do hate basketball, Murasakibara-kun. I'm sure Himuro-san knows it too. I think that might be why he is upset with you. He's a good friend of yours, isn't he? And he hates that you take your talent in basketball for granted, and the way you go around pretending you don't care about it at all. If you're really going to quit basketball, then no one can stop you, but I think you should at least have the decency to be honest about the reason. Especially to your friends."

Tetsuya fell silent, still not used to talking so much. Normally, he only forgot himself in the rare times when he was angry.

He almost started when a large hand patted him on the head again. Murasakibara could move with astonishingly light steps for such a tall person.

Tetsuya felt a stir of exasperation at being patted on the head again but he held it back and glanced up at Murasakibara instead.

"You really have changed, Kuro-chin."

And for a split second, Murasakibara looked almost nostalgic, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come, and Tetsuya was left wondering if it had been there in the first place.

"Well, I'll see Kuro-chin later," Murasakibara retreated after offering a soft pat for Nigou as well, and his typical lazy indifference settled over him once more. "Don't go losing to Ki-chin next week. Oh, though maybe you shouldn't tell Ki-chin I said that; he'll cry on me for picking sides. And tell your partner that Muro-chin will probably drag me back here to watch the game. Mm... how troublesome."

Tetsuya's eyebrow twitched as Murasakibara loped away into the night, still mumbling absentmindedly to himself as he disappeared.

With a sigh, Tetsuya started home as well. He could only hope now that his advice would work, though he was hoping even more that Murasakibara would stop being so stubborn and retract his resignation. Tetsuya doubted quitting basketball would make his former teammate happy.

Three days later, just before the start of Seirin's match against Kaijou, Tetsuya glanced up briefly into the stands and found Murasakibara being dragged into the front row by Himuro. The former was munching on snacks per usual, though he spared a second to wave at Tetsuya when they caught each other's eye.

Tetsuya smiled to himself before turning his entire focus back on the game.

Murasakibara was back in his Yousen team jersey.

* * *

**13. Puppy**

"What do you think?"

"Arf!"

"Mm, me too."

"Arf!"

"Right, I'll take that as a yes."

Crouching down, Tetsuya shed his coat, laid it on the ground, and carefully placed the shivering puppy into the folds of the jacket, first meticulously removing as much of the snow from its black fur as possible before wrapping it up and getting to his feet again.

Not giving the cardboard box dumped in the alleyway another glance (personally, Tetsuya found the _Give Him a Home_ hastily scribbled on the side of the box despicable), Tetsuya trudged back onto the main sidewalk, Nigou trotting at his heels.

"We should take him to the vet," Tetsuya muttered, shivering a little himself as the chill began to seep through his clothes. Nigou barked again and set off down the road towards the clinic that Tetsuya had brought Nigou to after Seirin had taken him in.

Ten minutes later, they found the clinic closed, the snow falling even harder, and now at least half an hour away from home.

Gritting his teeth mostly so that they would stop chattering, Tetsuya tightened his hold on the black pup currently blinking sleepy blue eyes up at him from within his jacket.

"I suppose we should head home then," Tetsuya murmured to Nigou who was now snuffling worriedly at Tetsuya's boots. Tetsuya was at least grateful that Nigou was a husky and therefore not affected by a Japanese winter.

"Come on, boy," Tetsuya urged, turning around and setting off down the street once more. He sneezed when a particularly harsh gust of wind howled past him, and he wished he hadn't forgotten his scarf at home. Then again, he had only made the trip out to visit his grandma; he hadn't expected to take a side trip on the way back, but what else could he do when he'd spotted a car slowing to a stop and tossing a box, puppy and all, into an alleyway before driving away?

"Arf! Arf!"

Tetsuya blinked the snow from his eyelashes and squinted ahead when Nigou suddenly rushed forward and turned up the street rather than down.

"Nigou, that's the wrong way!" Tetsuya called out, but Nigou only woofed urgently once more and bounded forward a few steps more before pausing and looking back. Clearly, he wanted Tetsuya to follow.

Tetsuya hesitated, and then sighed and headed after Nigou. He couldn't exactly leave his dog out here, and Nigou had a real knack for making intelligent decisions.

Five minutes later, Tetsuya found himself on the doorstep of a familiar apartment. Now that he thought about it, Kagami _did_ live in this area. He should've thought of this sooner. Beside him, Nigou wagged his tail and barked rather proudly.

He rang the doorbell twice, shaking snow from his hair as he heard movement inside.

"Who the heck is out in this-" The door opened and Kagami's jaw went slack.

Tetsuya bowed a little in greeting. "Hello, Kagami-kun. I apologize for not calling you first. May I come in?"

"What-!" Kagami spluttered for a moment and then snapped out of it before making a long arm and hauling Tetsuya inside, leaving the door open only long enough for Nigou to enter as well before he slammed it shut.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing in this weather?!" Kagami ranted as he sprinted out of sight before hurrying back with an armful of towels. Tetsuya smothered a fond smile. "Stop standing there and get out of those wet clothes before you freeze to death!

"And you stay away from me or I'm kicking you right back out!" Kagami added when Nigou nosed closer to him with happy tail-wagging that Tetsuya mentally translated to _'I missed you!'_. He couldn't understand why Kagami had such an aversion to Nigou.

"So?" Kagami prompted impatiently as he reached for the coat in Tetsuya's arms. "What were you doing out there and why aren't you wearing your- AGH!"

If Tetsuya had been anyone else, he would've burst out laughing as Kagami leapt back, tripped over the shoe rack, and crashed to the ground. Arm-waving and shrieking aside, the fall was actually fairly graceful.

Tetsuya held up the bundle containing the black puppy and plastered on his best mournful expression. "I found him abandoned in an alleyway, Kagami-kun. I couldn't leave him there."

Kagami gaped at him in horror for a long second. "Are- Are you _shitting_ me, Kuroko?! _Another_ _one?!_ I'm not having him here! Put him back outside! I already have to tolerate your evil twin from hell over there! I'm not dealing with another one!"

Tetsuya pulled up his most pathetic, puppy-dog eyes. At his side, Nigou took his cue and did the same. (Tetsuya made a mental note to teach this expression to the new pup as soon as possible.) He tugged the jacket aside to reveal the stray's furry face more clearly. "Don't be like that, Kagami-kun. Isn't he cute?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!"

Fifteen minutes later, Nigou and the newcomer were curled up in front of the heater with a bowl of dog food each while Tetsuya sat at the dining table with a cup of tea and clean, dry clothes, watching with private amusement as Kagami settled himself as far away from both dogs as physically possible.

"Are you going to keep him too?" Kagami asked in a resigned tone.

Tetsuya nodded firmly as he took a sip of tea. He'd always had a weakness for strays, especially dogs. "He can be the team's second mascot."

"We don't _need_ even _one_ mascot," Kagami grumbled as his gaze darted over to the black puppy again. The puppy blinked back at Kagami with drowsy blue eyes. "Figures you'd find _another_ dog with the same eyes you have. What kind of luck is that?"

It was a rhetorical question so Tetsuya said nothing, content to soak in the warmth of the house and the drink in his hands.

"What type of dog is it then?" Kagami persisted. "Doesn't look like a husky."

Tetsuya glanced back at the black pup. "I think it's a Belgian sheepdog."

"A sheepdog?" Kagami looked increasingly uneasy. "Aren't sheepdogs kinda big?"

Tetsuya nodded. "They can be, but adult Belgian sheepdogs only grow a little larger than Siberian huskies, so he'll be a little bigger than Nigou when they're both grown up. Right now, they're both just puppies, though I think Nigou's at least half a year older."

Kagami facepalmed. "Oh great; something to look forward to."

Tetsuya bit back another smile. "What do you think I should name him?"

Kagami looked up with a snort and pointed at him. "You're Number One." He pointed at Nigou. "He's Number Two." He pointed at the sheepdog. "Which means he's Number Three, god help us all. Call him Tetsuya Sangou and be done with it."

Tetsuya really did smile this time, though he hid it behind his teacup. "I'm glad you've accepted him, Kagami-kun."

"I HAVEN'T!"

By the heater, Sangou woofed sleepily, ears flicking as he curled up beside Nigou. Kagami scowled at both of them, muttering dire threats under his breath.

Tetsuya only leaned back, pleased with life in general. Kagami was a big softie at heart. Tetsuya could bring every stray in Tokyo to this apartment and he doubted his partner would follow through with any of his warnings.

It was nice, Tetsuya mused, eyes drifting to the snow swirling on the other side of the window. To know he would always have someone to depend on.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"_

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."_

"_I don't much care where-"_

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get somewhere."_

"_Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."_

_~ Alice and the Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**14. Addition**

Junpei blinks, blinks again, blinks a third time, and then turns to his right. "Izuki."

Izuki doesn't spare him a glance, gaze also riveted on the far side of the gym where Kuroko has just entered. "Yeah, Hyuuga?"

Junpei can feel a headache coming. "Am I seeing things or is there an extra dog following Kuroko around today?"

Izuki finally pulls his eyes away and focuses on Hyuuga instead with a sympathetic but annoyingly gleeful look. "No, Hyuuga, you're not seeing things. It seems Kuroko's got himself another shadow."

Junpei twitches, and then looks forward again as Kuroko approaches them. "_Kuroko..._"

Kuroko – damn him – bows all polite and respectful in a way that makes Junpei feel guilty for being mad at him at all even as the first-year scoops up the newest addition and holds it forward for Junpei's inspection.

"I found him," Kuroko starts in that quietly adamant tone of voice that tells Junpei he should just throw in the towel while he's ahead because his kouhai's not going to give an inch on this issue. "Can we keep him, Captain?"

And _why_ is Kuroko asking him that? Honestly, it makes Junpei feel like the idiot's older brother or father or something. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, almost knocking his glasses askew in the process.

"Kuroko, we already have Nigou," Junpei begins as patiently as he can. It doesn't help that he can see Kagami out of the corner of his eye. The moron's dog phobia has him hovering skittishly in one corner of the gym, looking torn between running away and knocking himself out to save himself the misery or being in the company of two dogs.

"But he's cute," Kuroko insists as if that's all that matters. Junpei absently wonders how Kuroko can continue looking so impassive while wearing those thrice-damned puppy-dog eyes. He refuses to believe that all this is anything but a setup because both Nigou and the new puppy are giving him the same eyes as Kuroko. And where the hell did Kuroko manage to find yet _another_ stray with the same eyes as him?

"Shut up!" Junpei snaps at Izuki who is snickering under his breath even as he coos – _coos!_ – over the black dog in Kuroko's arms. "Kuroko, don't you think it would be better to take him to an animal shelter? That thing looks like a sheepdog of some sort, and those need lots of exercise."

It's a weak excuse at best because huskies need a lot of exercise as well, and Nigou's doing just fine. Kuroko doesn't even bother arguing with him; the first-year just gives him a pointed look.

Junpei heaves another sigh and glances around for assistance. If Riko sees the dog, there would definitely be no getting rid of it. "Look, Kuroko, maybe-"

"Hey, what's that?"

Junpei promptly finds himself unceremoniously shoved aside as the rest of the team – bar Kagami and Riko – barges into the gym and swarms Kuroko, every single one of them exclaiming excitedly over the sheepdog, who woofs happily and wags its tail and gives out licks all around. In Junpei's opinion, the damn thing has more attitude than Nigou because he could swear that it shoots him a smug look between all the hands petting its fur and scratching behind its ears.

"Hey, this one has the same eyes as Kuroko too!" Tsuchida remarks with far too much interest.

"Have you named him yet, Kuroko?" Koganei pipes up eagerly. "We can call him Tetsuya Sangou!"

Kuroko bobs his head. "Yes, Kagami and I decided on that two days ago."

Junpei is itching to either wring someone's neck or lambaste them all with a million laps.

"DON'T NAME HIM!" He bellows, but of course, he's completely ignored. No respect for the captain these days, shitty brats.

"What's going on?"

Oh no, it's Riko.

"Why aren't all of you practicing?" Riko demands as she strides into the gym, a telltale glint in her eyes that says she's about to assign a seriously terrifying amount of practice sets.

And then she stops, eyes glued on the black puppy in Kuroko's arms as the others part to the side for her, and Junpei facepalms as he resigns himself to the inevitable.

"YOU'RE SO _CUUUTE_!"

Izuki claps Junpei on the shoulder with an unrepentant grin on his face. "Guess we're keeping him."

As Riko squeals and fusses over the damn dog, Junpei eyes the far wall of the gym and wonders if it's worth the energy to walk over there and bash his head in. And then he sighs once more, this time in defeat, and wanders over to pet the sheepdog instead because at least that won't give him brain damage.

Then again, hanging around these idiots can't possibly be doing any favours for his IQ.

As he crouches down and grudgingly welcomes their newest team member, Tetsuya Sangou peers back at him with a self-satisfied doggy smile.

Junpei scowls and spitefully threatens to dump the dog into an animal shelter when the team's back is turned. In his head of course, because Riko is kneeling right next to him and he doesn't want to get beheaded or something.

And then, in his periphery vision, he catches sight of the faintest hint of a genuine smile on Kuroko's face.

Junpei grimaces and feels the last of his reservations crumble.

"You better train him well!" He barks at Kuroko just to convince himself that he isn't going soft. "I don't want him making a mess anywhere!"

Kuroko's smile widens just the tiniest bit. "Yes, Captain."

Junpei obstinately denies that the hassle of taking care of yet another dog is more than worth that one expression.

* * *

**15. Old and New**

When Tetsuya steps out of Maji Burger, vanilla milkshake in hand, he is surprised to find Himuro Tatsuya leaning against a bicycle rack opposite the restaurant and staring up at the darkening sky. Only a few hours ago, right after practice, the shooting guard had appeared at Seirin and whisked Kagami away for some 'brother bonding' for old time's sake.

Needless to say, Tetsuya doesn't really understand why Himuro is here, and alone at that.

"Hey there," Himuro calls out now, apparently having caught sight of Tetsuya. The shooting guard pushes off the bike rack and approaches him with a small but affable smile. "I don't think we've ever actually been properly introduced. I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to properly meet you."

Tetsuya isn't so surprised that he forgets his manners. He readily ducks his head in a shallow bow, features blanking to his default deadpan expression. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you too. Is there anything I can help you with, Himuro-san?"

Himuro waves a hand in the air. "Nothing in particular. I just thought it was about time you and I got to know each other."

The shooting guard's visible eye narrows just a little. "Taiga's the sort of idiot who forgets anything unrelated to basketball and food, after all. He hasn't told me much about you, and I'm guessing vice versa."

Tetsuya is far from stupid so he instantly picks up several things from Himuro's seemingly inane statements.

One, Himuro is definitely not here just to say hi. As Kagami's older brother figure, the shooting guard looks like he's here to interrogate Tetsuya. Subtly.

Two, Himuro seems to want to know what Tetsuya thinks and knows about him in return.

And three...

Tetsuya studies Himuro for a long moment, and for some reason, he sees a little of himself staring back.

Of course, he doesn't say any of this out loud. Better to keep his observations to himself.

He stalls on that particular thought, and he recalls Kagami's words: _"Tatsuya looks like the serious type, but he sometimes spares no tricks to achieve his goals as well!"_

Hm. Perhaps he and Himuro are more alike than Tetsuya first realizes. He likes to think that he is a relatively straightforward person, but at the same time, he can admit to himself that he can also be somewhat manipulative if the situation really calls for it.

After all, the one good thing about being as invisible as Tetsuya is even off the court is the fact that people tend to talk around him, revealing things they normally wouldn't say in front of a classmate or stranger.

For example, Tetsuya knows that the boy with the bad haircut sitting two rows over from him in class has a tendency to shoplift at some of the local drugstores with one or two of his friends. He also knows that the girl five rows over who typically sports twin braids and a sweet smile in public actually sells drugs in an out-of-the-way alcove of a small arcade two blocks down with her gaggle of tittering friends almost every weekend. He even knows that the homeroom teacher of Class 2-B – Coach, Hyuuga-senpai, and Kiyoshi-senpai's class – has an unhealthy interest in young girls, and while Aida-kantoku hates the fact that her figure isn't as... curvaceous as other females around her age (especially Momoi), Tetsuya can't help being relieved about it because it means that the teacher never looks twice at her, especially since Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai are almost always with her.

(Still, this is one thing Tetsuya won't be keeping quiet about for much longer. He has kept an eye on the teacher since he discovered the man removing a camcorder from the girls' changing rooms when Tetsuya was coincidentally walking past. The teacher evidently didn't notice him –even when he was standing a mere _eight feet from the door_ – and Tetsuya saw no need to enlighten the pedophile. But over the months, Tetsuya has noticed that the teacher is sloppy with his handling of his recordings, leaving them in his desk in the staffroom, tucked away in the back of the bottom right drawer under lock and key. The only thing left to do now is for Tetsuya to slip in after school one day when the man is out, pick the lock, retrieve the fingerprint-covered cassettes and much-used camcorder, and deposit them at the nearest police station. The teacher may not look at Riko but Tetsuya still doesn't want the pedophile anywhere near his coach, or the other girls for that matter.)

Tetsuya has a little blackmail on just about everybody in his year, quite a bit on various upperclassmen as well, and obviously even some on the staff. Of course, the polite thing to do would be to walk away when his schoolmates start whispering to their friends or the teachers start looking shifty-eyed, and the right thing to do would probably be to tell a trustworthy adult about the more serious information he overhears, but the tiny, pettiest part of him resents the adults around him for automatically disliking him because _they_ can't see him and always assume that it is Tetsuya's fault. He doesn't trust any of them enough to bring them anything of importance.

And the slightly larger, clinically calculating part of him urges him to hoard everything he hears. After all, one never knows when a decent piece of blackmail would be needed. Tetsuya isn't like Akashi – he won't threaten people unless it's absolutely necessary, and it almost never is, contrary to what Akashi thinks – but sometimes, he wishes he could be a bit more like Kagami, who can't lie to save his life. Guileless.

Still, with influences like his intimidating former captain, a cutthroat business tycoon like his father, and a ruthless lawyer like his mother, it isn't as if Tetsuya knows how to be anything else.

So in this, in the way that Tetsuya doesn't but _can_ use quite a number of underhanded tricks to get what he wants, he is exactly like Himuro.

Tetsuya mentally snorts. How fitting that Himuro used to be Kagami's unofficial partner, and now Tetsuya has filled that role, much like Aomine and Kagami.

"Not much outside of basketball," Tetsuya says now. In wordless agreement, they have started walking down the street in the fading light of the sunset.

Himuro smiles again, calm and composed. "Thought so. He hasn't even told me that much about you, just that you're great at passing, but I saw that in our match."

He falls silent as they cross the street and doesn't speak until they reach another corner. Tetsuya doesn't mind; he has patience in spades and a vanilla milkshake to keep him occupied.

"You work well with Taiga," Himuro comments eventually. "Is he a good replacement for your old partner?"

It takes all of Tetsuya's willpower to remain pokerfaced but he manages it. On the inside, his gut tightens, his heart freezes, and for a single, blinding moment, he feels like lashing out at the shooting guard walking beside him.

But Tetsuya is nothing if not self-controlled; impulsive hasn't entered his dictionary in over a decade, if ever. Instead, he silently notes the fact that Himuro can be just as straightforward and blunt as Tetsuya himself before replying evenly, "He is not a replacement. Aomine-kun is Aomine-kun, and Kagami-kun is Kagami-kun. They are similar but they are not the same. One cannot replace the other. I would thank you not to imply such a thing."

He can sense Himuro scrutinizing him out of the corner of his eye, and he doesn't miss the brief flash of approval and relief that crosses the shooting guard's face.

Tetsuya relaxes minutely. Kagami is lucky to have such a protective brother figure.

"Sorry about that," Himuro acknowledges, inclining his head apologetically. "It's just that Taiga's a real softy at heart. That moron lost to me on purpose back when we were still in the States because I said I wouldn't be his big brother anymore if he won."

Tetsuya flicks a glance at the ring hanging around Himuro's neck. Kagami has told him about the significance of the two trinkets.

"The big brother doesn't always have to be stronger than the little brother," He remarks quietly, gaze focused straight ahead. "The little brother will eventually grow up to stand on his own but that doesn't mean the older brother can simply be thrown away."

Tetsuya cranes his head to the side and allows the slightest shadow of steely reproach to surface on his face. "I don't think you should have said what you said to Kagami-kun, Himuro-san, even if your intentions were to motivate him to play his very best."

Himuro looks... thrown, almost openly stunned even as they continue walking. Tetsuya turns away again, and he thinks of old friendships and nearly-severed bonds, and he wonders why some people find it so very easy to toss such important things away.

Tetsuya has always treasured them. Physically, he was the first of the Generation of Miracles to leave, but truth be told, the rest of his old team had already departed long before Tetsuya made the decision to disappear as well.

"...I thought you said Taiga didn't tell you anything about me outside of basketball," Himuro accuses at last, but there is no heat behind his words.

"I said 'not much'," Tetsuya corrects mildly.

Himuro's mouth quirks a little with reluctant amusement. "You're... a little different than what I had expected."

Tetsuya gives him a bland stare. "You had expectations?"

Himuro shrugs, a graceful motion that undoubtedly stems from years of athletic training. "Taiga may not have said much but I think you've forgotten who one of my teammates is."

Tetsuya blinks. Ah. Well, he hasn't _forgotten_, per se, but that particular fact hasn't consciously occurred to him until now. "...Murasakibara-kun talks about me?"

This comes as something of a surprise. Murasakibara is more likely to talk about sweets than anything else, and amongst the Generation of Miracles, it is Akashi that the center likes most.

"Oh yeah," Himuro nods. "Not a lot – that guy is obsessed with snacks first and foremost – but he has mentioned you a couple of times. You two don't get along on the court, I hear. He says you're too stubborn."

Tetsuya inwardly rolls his eyes. Outwardly, he counters, "Murasakibara-kun is just as stubborn."

This earns him a thoughtful look from Himuro.

"Nah, I don't think so," The shooting guard decides, still eyeing Tetsuya speculatively, but he doesn't expand on it. "You know, Atsushi missed an entire two days of school two weeks ago, and he doesn't usually skip. And when he came back..."

Himuro looks half-bemused, half-pleased. He shakes his head. "Well, he retracted his resignation from the team in a _very_ roundabout way. And he apologized. That was a first."

The shooting guard glances over at Tetsuya once more. "I found a used train ticket from Tokyo in his bag when I was filling it with snacks. You didn't happen to have anything to do with Atsushi's sudden reconsideration, did you?"

Tetsuya returns Himuro's inquisitive gaze with a placid one of his own. He doesn't give any of his astonishment away. "I bumped into Murasakibara-kun and we played a single round of one-on-one. And then I bought him ice-cream and a bag of candy. We didn't spend much time together."

Himuro just gives him a _look_, like he knows there's more to it than that, but he doesn't say anything else. Neither of them talks again until they reach an intersection and both instinctively slow to a stop.

"Well, I turn off here," Himuro jabs a thumb down the street stretching towards the left. "I'm staying with Taiga for the night before I take a train back home in the morning."

Tetsuya nods and bobs his head in another polite bow. "Then goodnight, Himuro-san. Have a safe trip back to Akita tomorrow."

He straightens, and then almost takes a step back when a friendly hand claps him on the shoulder. He peers upward, frowning imperceptibly in question.

Himuro's visible eye has sharpened intently, and he looks like he's searching for something as he frowns down at Tetsuya.

"They call you a shadow, don't they?" The shooting guard mutters at last, but it rings rhetorically in Tetsuya's ears so he doesn't say anything in response.

"You make invisible passes and all," Himuro muses on to himself. "And you support Taiga's crazy plays perfectly. But I don't get how anyone can look at you and call you a mere shadow."

Tetsuya's frown increases a touch. He has no idea what the older teen is getting at; Tetsuya has always been a shadow. He is most content in the shadows, even now when he is slowly creating his own playing style.

But Himuro just waves without clarifying again, already turning away. "All those good manners – I hope you lose some of them and give them to Taiga instead; he needs them. See you around, Kuroko-kun. Good luck in the rest of the Winter Cup."

Tetsuya watches him go until the shooting guard is out of sight. He makes up his mind.

Himuro Tatsuya is a very strange person.

* * *

**16. Discovery**

On hindsight, Shun really should've been more careful, but he is already running late since he was halfway down the street before he remembered that he had forgotten to turn off the stove and has had to make a trip back. His parents would kill him if he ends up burning the house down, especially in the middle of winter.

And then he has the misfortune of bumping into Hyuuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, and Mitobe, who were all on their way over to his house to see if he wants to hang out with them for the day. On any other day, at any other time, Shun would've agreed in a heartbeat, but today is a Sunday, and the minute hand on his watch is pointing closer and closer to ten, which means that Shun is going to be _really_ late.

He has promised to meet Kuroko in front of the hospital at nine-thirty, after all.

So he simply tells them that he has something else planned for the morning before dashing away, speeding on without taking the precaution to make sure that his friends_ won't follow him_.

Because of course they would; they're nosy – he means that in as nice a way as possible – and Shun has been declining outings with them for several consecutive Sunday mornings now.

They're bound to be curious.

Even worse, another block down and a sharp corner later, Shun nearly crashes headlong into Kagami, who, being the basketball idiot he is, is on his way to the Coach's house to see if he can beg Riko's old man to unlock the Aida sports complex so that Kagami can use the indoor gym.

Shun barely stays still long enough to shout an apology before sprinting onwards, but if he had just thought about it a little longer, he would've realized that Hyuuga and the others would undoubtedly drag Kagami along as well.

So by the time Shun reaches the hospital, he is, unbeknownst to him, followed by no less than half the team, all wanting to know where he is off to in such a hurry.

He doesn't notice them though as he rushes up to Kuroko, who is standing as patient and stoic as ever in front of the main entrance and doesn't look like he minds at all that the time that he could've spent by his grandmother's side has been wasted waiting for Shun.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shun pants out, stomping the snow off his boots as he shoots Kuroko an apologetic look. "I forgot to turn off the stove at home."

Kuroko just shakes his head. "It's okay, Senpai. Thank you for coming."

He makes to turn but halts again a few steps later. Shun glances down at his kouhai. "Something wrong?"

Kuroko just peers up at him for a long unblinking moment before calmly pointing behind him at some nicely-cut shrubbery.

That seems to have grown hair.

Shun stares for all of half a second before slapping himself on the forehead and then storming over to where half the basketball team is hiding.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses, a spark of genuine anger welling up in his chest. He's usually fairly laidback about things in general but this is _not good_. Kuroko has never actually told him not to tell anyone else about their hospital visits but Shun figures that if his kouhai wants other people to know, then the first-year would tell them himself. Kuroko does things at his own pace, and Shun would hate it if the younger teen thinks that he has broken their unspoken agreement.

Kiyoshi is the first to stand, hands held up in a sheepish placating gesture as the others rise as well. "Sorry, Izuki. You were rushing around in such a hurry that we got curious. And you always seem to be busy on Sunday mornings for the past several weeks so we were wondering if something was wrong."

Shun sighs and scrubs a frustrated hand over his face before whirling around and pressing his hands together in contrite apology. "I'm sorry, Kuroko, I didn't mean to bring them with me. I just bumped into them along the way and I guess they followed me."

This last bit was accompanied by a disgruntled look thrown the small group's way, who all shuffle guiltily in place, even Kagami.

Kuroko, having followed Shun, just shrugs dismissively, features blank enough to hide any annoyance he might be feeling.

"It's okay," Kuroko assures before looking at the others, and if Shun hasn't known Kuroko for as long as he has, he would've missed the sliver of nervousness in the younger teen's demeanour. "It isn't a secret or anything. Izuki-senpai has been nice enough to visit my sick grandmother with me every Sunday after he found out, much like you have. That's what we're doing here now."

A stilted silence follows. Riko's eyes have gone wide. Kiyoshi's features soften compassionately. Mitobe looks quietly sympathetic while Hyuuga looks both uncomfortable and a little grim. Kagami just stiffens as if Kuroko's grandmother being sick is some sort of personal offense that he wants to defeat like he does everything else – bash it in the face as many times as it takes to overcome it.

Too bad this is one thing Kagami's head-on approach isn't going to work on. Even putting aside the fact that terminal cancer is about as permanent as an illness can get, Kasumi-baa-san is already in her eighties.

"Oh," Riko flushes a little, hands fluttering helplessly in front of her as if part of her wants to step forward and wrap Kuroko in a hug. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. We didn't mean to intrude."

Kuroko inclines his head, the faintest of smiles gracing his features. "I know." He pauses, and then extends almost warily, "Would you like to meet her?"

Surprise lights everyone's faces but Shun just watches on, approval replacing his anger when he realizes that Kuroko isn't pushing any of them away with his typical well-mannered words.

Five minutes later, they are all gathered in Kuroko's grandma's hospital room, the pristine white surroundings looking so much livelier with seven teenagers gathered inside.

Shun is relieved to find that this is one of Kasumi-baa-san's good days – that one time he came when the old woman was looking as if a strong gust of wind would kill her and the heart monitor started beeping erratically in the middle of his visit just about gave him a heart attack; he has no idea how Kuroko managed to stay perfectly composed as the doctors hurtled in and shoved them out.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan brought more of his friends to visit!" Kasumi-baa-san exclaims brightly. "Now don't introduce yourselves; I must try to guess."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shun can see the others exchanging subtly astonished looks with each other. He stifles a laugh. Much like him, none of them can really believe that someone related to Kuroko can be so open with her emotions.

Kasumi-baa-san starts from the left and doesn't miss a single one.

"You must be the coach, of course," The old woman gestures at Riko first, beaming warmly at the second-year. "Aida-chan, obviously. Tetsu-chan has told me all about your effective training methods. He says you're tough on them but very good at your job. He neglected to mention how pretty you are though."

Riko all but lights up, surprised and pleased at the same time as her cheeks tinge pink and she stammers out somewhat bashfully, "I- Thank you, Kuroko-san. I had no idea, Kuroko-kun talked about us."

Kasumi-baa-san just waves a frail hand in the air. "Just Kasumi-baa-san or Obaa-san, dear. And Tetsu-chan has spoken quite a bit about his teammates."

She turns to Hyuuga next, still smiling. "You must be Hyuuga-kun then, the captain. Tetsu-chan says you're the best captain anyone could ask for."

Hyuuga coughs and reddens, darting a quick glance at Kuroko who is staring fixedly at the far wall as if it is the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Shun would bet his eyes that had Kuroko been anyone else, he would've turned beet red by now.

"And you're Kiyoshi-kun of course," Kasumi-baa-san continues, turning her gaze onto the amicable center. "Tetsu-chan thinks of you as his older brother. Actually, he thinks of all his senpai as older sibling figures."

Kiyoshi looks delighted as he glances at Kuroko before focusing on the old woman again. "Really? That's a relief; I see him as my little brother too."

Shun bites back a grin as Kuroko finally shifts, features still impassive but shoulders tense with embarrassment. "Obaa-san, _please_."

Kasumi-baa-san, in Shun's humble opinion, is awesome because she just pats Kuroko on the hand, a mischievous glint entering her eyes as she chides, "Now, Tetsu-chan, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. This is the first time I have ever met any of your friends; second, I suppose, if you count Izuki-kun as the first."

This temporarily halts Shun's train of thought as he mentally frowns at this implication. What of Kuroko's old teammates? Friends from kindergarten or elementary school or middle school? Surely middle school at least? That is where Kuroko met the other Generation of Miracles after all.

Kasumi-baa-san is already turning back to the next in line, smiling once again at Mitobe this time. "And you're Mitobe-kun, the one who can talk without words. Tetsu-chan says you're the calmest to be around."

Mitobe inclines his head politely, a returning smile surfacing on his features. Shun doesn't miss the soft look in the other teen's eyes when the center looks briefly over at Kuroko as well.

"And I definitely know you!" Kasumi-baa-san turns at last to Kagami who is hovering closest to the door, looking adorably awkward as he fumbles a clumsy but well-meaning bow in the old woman's direction.

Kasumi-baa-san just chuckles, amusement glowing in her eyes as she studies the tall first-year. "You're Kagami-kun of course; Tetsu-chan's best friend. He's told me enough about you for me to write a book if I wished, everything from your basketball plays to your healthy appetite to your secret liking for Nigou-chan and Sangou-chan."

Kagami looks like a ripe tomato by now but the last bit snaps him out of it, at least a little. "What?! I don't like those little pests at all! Oi, Kuroko! What have you been telling your grandma about me?!"

Kuroko looks pathetically grateful for a split second as he seizes this opening like a lifeline. "All the embarrassing things you do, Kagami-kun. I have to entertain her when I come to visit, and there's no one who provides more comedy on a daily basis than you."

Kagami looks mortally offended and probably would've leapt at his partner and put him in a chokehold if they aren't in front of Kuroko's grandmother at the moment. As it is, he only scowls instead, bristling like a cat as his eyes shoot daggers and promises later retribution.

Kuroko just blinks back, utterly unflappable as always.

From the bed, Kasumi-baa-san laughs and the last of the tension dispels. Shun finally grins and slips into the chair he always sits in when he comes to visit as the others scramble for chairs either in the room or out in the hallway.

And for the next two hours, the room is filled with chatter and laughter and banter, interspersed with Kasumi-baa-san's stories of when Kuroko was five and brought home a nest of ducklings and a mother duck with a broken wing, or another time when Kuroko was seven and accidentally stopped a one-man burglary of a jewelry store by tripping the thief up since the criminal certainly didn't notice Kuroko.

But throughout it all, Shun can't help noticing the trace of sadness shadowing Kuroko's features as the younger teen sits quietly in his chair without really saying anything, watching his grandmother with wistful eyes. Shun isn't the only one to notice if the others' occasional worried glances are anything to go by but none of them say anything in the patient's presence.

By the time they leave, Kasumi-baa-san is tired but heartbreakingly happy as she waves goodbye with a fond do-come-again.

Outside, they barely make it onto the sidewalk before Kuroko rounds on them and bows deep and low, and when he straightens, he looks depressingly thankful.

"Is it possible for all of you to come again sometime?" Kuroko enquires almost hesitantly. "She-" Uncharacteristically, he stumbles over his words before forging on. "The doctor told me a few days ago that she doesn't have very much time left. You made her very happy today. So I was wondering, if you have time, maybe you would be willing to-"

Kuroko shuts up. Shun can't blame him. The first-year doesn't seem the type to have experienced a lot of genuine comfort hugs and Riko has suddenly strode forward and thrown her arms around the teen.

Kuroko doesn't say anything. He doesn't return the hug either. His arms hang limply at his side, but unlike with Momoi, he doesn't ask – in that deadpan way of his – for Riko to get off of him.

When Riko finally pulls back, she doesn't promise that they'll visit (which Shun knows is a given; Riko will probably set aside her Sunday mornings from now until Kasumi-baa-san passes away just for hospital visits).

Instead, she looks Kuroko straight in the eye, direct and serious, and asks, "Kuroko-kun, where are your parents?"

There's a deafening silence. Even Shun hasn't pushed that far but he knows why Riko has asked.

Kasumi-baa-san has never once even mentioned Kuroko's mother or father, none of them have ever seen either parent at a basketball game, and Kuroko himself never says things like 'my dad had to drive me to school today or I would've been late' or 'my mom made me clean my room before I could leave the house today' or even 'my parents grounded me for staying out after curfew'.

And in all the times that Shun has visited prior to today, Kuroko's parents have never made an appearance.

"They're busy," Kuroko says, voice completely void of emotion. "With work."

None of them really buy that bullshit answer even if it _is_ true but they don't call Kuroko out on it either. As always, Shun feels a rush of anger when he allows himself to think about his kouhai's non-existent parents. Kiyoshi is no longer smiling. Hyuuga's eyes have darkened almost dangerously. Mitobe is outright frowning. And Kagami looks like he wants to punch something, preferably Kuroko's parents' faces.

Riko stares at Kuroko some more but doesn't push any further, backing off for now. She won't let it go just like that though; she isn't the type to let things go without confronting the issue, but for now, she allows Kuroko to escape since he is clearly not ready to tell them.

"Alright then!" The coach announces instead, holding up one finger as she glares at all of them as if daring them to object. "From now on, Sunday mornings are for visiting Kasumi-baa-san. We'll tell Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun, and the other first-years too. _No skiving_."

Nobody intends to, that much is clear, and Shun has been visiting for weeks now but he nods along with the others.

"Let's go get some lunch then," Kiyoshi suggests next, and Shun watches thoughtfully as their resident Uncrowned King casually meanders over and slings a friendly arm around Kuroko's shoulders, a gesture that looks more like a hug than anything else. "I'm getting hungry."

"Oh I'm starving!" Kagami declares, looking fairly relieved that the emotional stuff is over and done with, but Shun surreptitiously rolls his eyes when the power forward instinctively falls into step on Kuroko's other side, crowding just a little closer than usual.

Kagami is a big softy at heart and _everyone_ knows it.

As they make their way down the street, arguing over which restaurant to go to, Shun catches the way Kuroko ducks his head a little and hides his eyes for a moment behind his bangs before looking back up with a suspicious shine to his normally empty gaze.

Shun thinks he should've let the others follow him to the hospital ages ago. Still, at least it's finally happened.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
